


Some Comfort

by dreaminbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Being a Brat (just a little bit), Darth Vader Being a Softie, Established Relationship, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Smut (very brief), Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Some angst, check notes for warnings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Boba is back from a mission and he wants some attention. Vader just wants his lightsaber to be left untouched. Things get out of hand but in the end they both get what they wanted.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Boba Fett was genuinely happy to finally see his favourite Sith lord. He just came back from a mission. He spent a whole week chasing down some Rebels. He hated those kinds of bounties. The way they just kept running instead of standing up to a challenge. Jabba's targets were way more fun, not that he'll ever mention it to Vader. He was impossibly jealous without Boba's praises directed to someone else. Speaking of Vader, he didn't seem as excited to have his bounty hunter back as usual. He just sat there, across Boba, not saying a word. Then again maybe he felt Fett's emotions with this magic Force of his. Maybe he wanted to give him some space to calm down. A chill went down Boba's back as memories flooded his mind. Nobody told him that one of the Rebels he agreed to chase was a Jedi. He wouldn't have acted so carelessly. He would have killed him first, instead of letting the Knight attack him with his Force. Just thinking about the sickening filling of the Force wrapped around him made Boba nauseous. It felt different with Vader somehow, more comforting. Maybe because he was a Sith, or maybe because Boba associated it with pure pleasure. He just couldn't stop thinking about the _kriffing_ Jedi. He needed a distraction and apparently Darth Vader won't offer any. The said Sith Lord just kept scrolling his data pad. Apparently he was to busy to pay Boba any attention. No problem, he could entertain himself. He reached over the table, towards a discarded light saber just to study it. To ease his mind.

  
"Leave it" Vader barked without even looking at him. Well, at least he got some sort of reaction. If he knew that touching Lord's thing without permission would get him some attention, he would have used this method sooner.

  
"Just wanna see it" Boba's fingers finally reached the metal handle as he felt something circling around his throat. He didn't let it bother him, assuming he was just imagining things since he still kept thinking about the earlier encounter.

  
"I said leave it" Vader hissed and the pressure on bounty hunter's neck became firmer. Boba had no doubt, he was being choked. Not hard enough to actually do any damage to him but enough for him to go into sheer panic.

He felt trapped. His mind was playing tricks on him, telling him it was another Jedi who managed to track him and get past Vader. To get to him. He dropped the saber and gripped his throat choking himself more than Vader did. His fingers wandered, searched for the attacker. Of course. The _kriffing_ Force. The Jedi was hiding, killing him from distance. How was he supposed to defend himself? He didn't want to die, not yet. Just in mere seconds in which his partner didn't even have time to react, he dropped to his knees and started crying with fingers still circled around his neck. The pressure was gone immediately but Boba could still fill it. He could feel how helpless he was. He didn't even notice that he started to hyperventilate. Someone was calling his name but it was like hearing it from underwater. Was it Jango? Did the Jedi assassin choke him to death? Was he going to see his father?

  
"Boba, look at me" the voice was still there but for the bounty hunter nothing made sense. Why was he filling somebody's hands? Did dead people have bodies? He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Instead, he fell. His back hitting the hard floor. He needed some support, he didn't trust his body to hold him up any longer. He heard the frantic screaming, someone was barking orders, calling for a medical droid. A medical droid?  
His eyes snapped open. Suddenly it all hit him hard, the bright light in the room, the thumping in the corridor, probably a stormtrooper running to send a request for the droid. The dark figure looming over him. Darth Vader knelt beside him holding his hand in bone breaking grip, studying his face.

  
"Boba? Can you hear me?" Fett has never heard the Sith so heart broken and helpless. He wanted to answer but all he managed was a broken sob. "It's okay now. Everything will be alright, they will heal you" Vader stroked his arm. It sounded a bit like he was assuring himself rather than Fett. And Boba finally understood. There was no Jedi assassin, just a pissed Sith, who now turned into a very distressed Sith. Boba was sure that Vader believed he had hurt him, crushed his throat or almost choked him to death.

  
"All...fine..." he managed to say at least this much. He was still pretty shaken up, but he was coming back to his senses.

  
"Nothing is fine. I'm so sorry, my love. I will never forgive myself for this" his voice was shaking and Boba could swear he was crying but then again, he didn't even know if the Sith Lord could cry." Once they heal you and you will still want to go near me I promise to never use my Force against you. This will never happen again, I swear. I'm so sorry beloved."

  
Boba tried to sit up. No way he'll just let Vader go into his overprotective mood. No way he'll let himself be denied the sweet pressure on his neck in the future. Jedi won't take that away from him. He wanted some attention, but now the whole situation was getting out of hand. His attempt to get up was roughly stopped when two black leather gloved hands pinned him back down.

  
"You are in shock, I understand. Don't move, just hold on" he started stroking bounty hunter's face, wiping away the already forgotten tears. Boba couldn't believe this, did he really lost his composure that bad? He never cried in front of anyone, especially not Darth Vader.

  
"Everything's all right. You didn't hurt me" he grabbed Vader's hand and linked their fingers together. The other man froze, not really understanding. He even wanted to protest but a medical droid burst through the door. Vader rose up immediately.

  
"Scan him right now!" He barked at droid who busied itself with circling around Fett "His throat might be damaged, we should transport him to the medical wing"

  
"I already told you..." The dramatic turn of Vader's head and his angry breathing did enough to silence him. If the Sith Lord wanted to fret, he won't try to stop him anymore. Actually he could use this to his benefit. Justified or not, Vader's guilt will come in handy the next time Boba won't be keen on chasing Rebels.

  
"The scan is finished. No life threatening injuries detected" the droid announced. It only made the situation worse.

  
"I care about all injuries! What about the minor ones?!" He started to lose his composure. Boba whimpered. All that crying gave him a throbbing headache and there was only one way to shut the Sith up. He didn't even have to say anything he just reached his hand towards Vader and made another pitiful noise. The Lord dropped to his knees where he was standing, cradling Boba's hand to his chest.

  
"Send it away, I'm fine" he could see the tension and anger coming back "I want to be alone with you" it didn't seem to convince the Sith, so he tried again, squeezing the gloved hand harder. "Please" that was enough.

  
Vader scooped him up like he weighted nothing. He snapped at the droid to leave and placed Boba on the couch. He himself sat at the very edge and started stroking Boba's dark locks. The divine smell of leather was comforting bounty hunter's shuttered nerves. He knew that eventually he'll have to tell Vader what happened. About the Jedi that brought back all of his worst memories. He'll need to convince Vader that he didn't actually hurt him and that he can still freely use his skills in bed. But for now he was content with the Sith stroking him. He could bask in this comfort for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This story contains a panic attack and choking (not exactly the fun kind), please stay cautious.
> 
> My first work on AO3. Back in the day I used to post on Tumblr, but I'm currently unactive there. English is not my first language so some mistakes might appear. Feel free to leave Kudos and comments. Lots of Love!


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes, and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The sequel has arrived!

They successfully avoided the subject. Tiptoeing around each other, and never mentioning the unfortunate event. A week has passed, and it was starting to get to him, the fact that he needs to talk with Vader. Sooner than later, because his Sith Lord started acting ridiculous. He didn't avoid Fett, but he most certainly avoided touching him, not even sexually, just in general. No hugging, no accidental hand grabbing, just nothing. Their relationship turned from heated romance to shy courting in a blink of an eye, and Boba had enough. He had really hoped it wouldn't come to this. That Vader would just let it slip, pretend it never happened. Instead, he just walked behind the bounty hunter like a shadow, watching his every step but never getting close.  
  
Just now he was walking Fett to his room, striding few steps behind him. Once the door opened, it seemed Vader planned on leaving. It wasn't very extraordinary, as they almost never slept together. The Sith preferred to do this in his meditation or sleeping chambers, without armor. And yet he always spent evening with his bounty hunter, talking with him or snuggling him as he fell asleep. The smaller man sighed, the sooner they talk, the better.  
  
"Would you come in for a moment? I want to talk with you"  
  
It felt weird to address him in such a formal way, but it got Sith's attention. Vader seemed a bit startled, like he wasn't really expecting it, but he made a short nod as he followed the other man in. Boba was about to put his beskar helmet aside, but decided against it. He will definitely feel more secure this way. He plopped down on the sofa, waiting for Vader to do the same thing.  
  
"I think, that we should talk about, what happened last week. I... believe I owe you an explanation"  
  
"You don't owe me anything" the Sith was fast to cut in, but an irritated sigh from Boba, made him sit back. Clearly he was ready to listen, whatever Fett wanted to share.  
  
"I already told you, it's not like you did anything. I mean you did, but you know I like it when you do" He was tripping over his tongue, trying to put some sense into his speech, and clearly failing. He decided to start over "Before we met on that evening, I had a mission. You know that"  
  
Vader was listening, trying to understand what Fett wanted to communicate. He noticed how the bounty hunter nibbled with his glove, pulling the material off his fingers, just to put it back on.  
  
"I didn't tell you though, that one of those Rebels was a Jedi" a sudden shift in the atmosphere, the air growing thick, the silence between words appearing to grow longer "He... Kriff, it's so stupid"  
  
"If it's distressing you, it's clearly not stupid" Vader finally spoke, and reached for Boba's hand. He gently squeezed it in a comforting manner.  
  
"He used the Force, tried to distract me with it, with those wretched tricks they have" he was working himself up again, so he stopped just to take a deep breath. No way he could allow another emotional breakdown to occur "And suddenly I was so small again, seeing my dad fighting with them, seeing him..."  
  
His voice broke, the thought cut short before it even left his mouth. There was no reason for him to finish. Vader knew what he meant. He was aware of the way Jango Fett died, and he most certainly knew what a huge impact it had on Boba.  
  
"I beat him, of course, but I couldn't shake this feeling off. It got stuck with me, and when I came back... I thought seeing you would help, but it didn't. I was still there, with _them_ " the Sith kept holding his hand, never daring to interrupt him.  
  
It was the first time, Boba opened himself up like this. He was usually happy to share his thoughts on various matters, but not when it came to anything unpleasant. He couldn't be more happy, than to spend hours babbling about his favorite positions or all the food he loved, but he rarely talked about things he didn't like. So Vader was listening, making sure to remember every word, to never forget what was distressing his bounty hunter.  
  
"I know you use the Force like a third hand or something, and you know I don't mind, but... When you used it at that moment, in that state I was in, I just... I don't know. I freaked out because out of all sudden I was there all over again, and I couldn't do anything about it. I had no control" a sharp intake of breath as Boba looked down in his lap, his hands were shaking, and he hoped that Vader couldn't really feel it.  
  
It was fine now, that evening was a distant memory if anything. He wasn't really dwelling on the fight anymore, it was more of the way he felt back then, because he remembered that quite clearly. It was coming back to him with every word, but he needed this talk. They both did.  
  
"I need you to understand that" his tone more serious as he looked at Vader's mask, hoping that the other man was listening "When you do it, it's different, it's... I know I have this control. I can tell you to stop, and I know that you will. Even back then, you did stop. You didn't even start to be honest, and yet, you let go of me immediately. I trust you. You don't need to be that careful around me"  
  
Vader just kept toying with Boba's knuckles, thinking about his next move. He could leave it be, but he felt like he needed to tell this to someone, especially to someone he valued so much.  
  
"I understand that from your point of view I might have overreacted, but it was the only way for me. I had a similar situation once before" he didn't want to see it. He did everything he could to stop those images, but still they appeared.  
  
The woman he loved. His wife, her eyes wide with fear as he was choking her. He told himself repeatedly that it wasn't really him. Anakin Skywalker was a dead man, and Vader never had a wife, but still this memory was vivid. Too vivid for his liking.  
  
"It was the person I cared for, that trusted me. One day I had violated that trust, and when I saw you dropping on the floor..." 'With the same look in your eyes' remained unsaid, but he knew that was the thing that had really punched him. The realization of how he repeated his mistake, it made him fear that he will lose Boba just like had lost Padme. "I was afraid I had violated your trust as well"  
  
It felt good to have this weight lifted of his shoulders, even in such restrained way. Now it was Fett's turn to start caressing his lover fingers, material scratching over leather. They were sitting in a comfortable silence for a moment, when Boba spoke again.  
  
"I just want to assure you, that nothing changed between us. I love you just as much, and I still trust you. You didn't ruin anything, if that's what you think"  
  
Vader was a respectable Sith Lord, but he couldn't help himself. His heart fluttered at the bounty hunter's words. His hand wandering to beskar, stroking it just below the T-visor.  
  
"You love me" it was neither a statement, nor a question. More of a thought said out loud, like Vader was trying to process that information. It was beyond him, the fact that anyone could love him for who he was. For being Darth Vader, not a broken reflection of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"You know I do"  
  
"Yes" his hand wandered behind the helmet, gripping the nape of bounty hunter's neck. The smaller man sighed, happy that the Sith wasn't so reluctant about this part of his body anymore. "And you know I would do anything for you" Boba hummed, content with such answer. Vader wasn't very opened, when it came to his feelings. It was the closest to 'I love you' it could get.  
  
Behind the helmet, a smile spread across his face. They will be fine, they always were.

  
  
~*~

  
Boba lost count of how many hours had passed. His legs were starting to ache from sitting in the same position. He was sure, that this meditation pose wasn't really a necessity, but clearly his lover thought otherwise. Then again, he was the one with the Force. Maybe position really mattered. Oh yes, his mind started wandering around all other situations where position does matter. Suddenly he felt the Sith breaching his mind with ease.  
  
"At least try" Vader sighed clearly irritated with the thoughts he found. He was truly starting to think, that Fett gave up on the training. Either that, or he really was a miserable case when it came to mind strength.  
  
"I am trying! You are just too good at this!"  
  
"I am a Sith Lord for good reason" he saw Boba's shoulder slumping in defeat, and he stroked his cheek to provide him some comfort. He could feel a stab in his heart at seeing his bounty hunter's pout. That smug bastard always knew how to manipulate him.  
  
"Okay, I'll go easier on you. Just keep trying, I know you can do this"  
  
Boba closed his eyes again, clearly focusing. Vader tried reaching him, well that was one way to put it. He barely did anything, just brushed Fett's mind, and finally the bounty hunter blocked him, creating some sort of faint wall. His eyes snapped open and a bright smile spread across his face.  
  
"I did it!" He was so happy, that he jumped on Vader knocking them both to the ground. The Sith let him have his way, just like he always did. Fett started grabbing on him, shoving his head in the crook of Vader's neck. The Lord just held him until Boba started giggling again.  
  
"Could you feel that? You were surprised, weren't you? Probably no one has ever beat you" he was so cheerful. Vader just couldn't tell him that not even a Padawan was so light and careful with the Force. Maybe a Youngling, that didn't start training yet would be that weak. Definitely not a Jedi Knight, but for the time being it was fine, it was something.  
  
"I'm very proud of you" he was, genuinely. He started stroking Boba's hair to reassure him of his words. He'll just have to keep training him, maybe after some time he will get at least to Padawan level. For now though, he won't let Boba chase any Jedi, especially not with his fake assurance that he can beat their mind tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this little ending to lift our spirits up :D  
> Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments.  
> Take care guys!


End file.
